Vismodegib belongs to the chemical class of pyridyl-compounds and is represented by the following chemical formula I

The compound is known for being an active pharmaceutical ingredient targeted to inhibit the hedgehog signaling pathway and is marketed for the treatment of hyperproliferative/angiogenesis mediated diseases like basal cell carcinoma (BCC) or metastatic basal cell carcinoma (mBCC).
One way of Vismodegib synthesis is for instance disclosed in WO 2006/028958 A2. Furthermore, besides the compound itself also patent literature is available, disclosing several co- and multi-component crystals of Vismodegib (e.g. WO 2016/020324 A1).
Nevertheless, besides the known processes for the synthesis of Vismodegib there is still the need for reliable and easy alternatives based on purely organic synthesis steps and omitting the need of heavy metal-based synthesis steps.